mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown (Deathmatch)
Description Unkown is a special map that can only be accessed through the singleplayer campaign (or through some tweaking) at the end of each chapter. It is used for boss battles and other special events such as the ending. At first glance, it seems like a series of stages with the exact same name. However, a little investigation reveals that it's actually one big stage with multiple smaller segments, each coded with a specific purpose in mind; the purpose of destroying the player! Here in lay the most fiendish traps and destructive enemies in the entire game! Can you beat them? You'll have to if you want to survive...and progress. Bosses Yellow Devil The end of Chapter 1 finds you in an empty corridor. Suddenly, a voice from nowhere begins shouting gibberish. Soon enough, you're being pelted with firm, golden globs of goop from behind! Enter the Yellow Devil. Straight out of Mega Man 1, the Yellow Devil flies across the room in pieces only to reform on the opposite side. Only once he reforms does he become vulnerable. Exchange fire with him, dodge his attacks, and achieve victory for you and Dr. Light! Guts Dozer Another chapter's end, another seemingly empty corridor. However, this one has a gate at the end. A really, really big gate. And behind that really, really big gate waits a really, really big enemy! The Guts Dozer attacks similar to how he did in Mega Man 2, though this time, he continually rolls toward you with the intent of crushing your robotic body into scrap metal. Not only will it fire bouncing shots at you, but it also tosses the occasional Metool your way! The joke's on him, however. Randomly, a Met will drop an Item-1 powerup or a Quick Boomerang pick-up. Use these to your advantage and make short work of the Guts Dozer just like Mega Man did years before. Doc Robot Endurance Match Four weapons, four teleporter pads, a few assorted items, and eight very angry robots with eight familiar powers. What's a robot to do but fight back? You'll have to fight each of the eight Doc Robots one-by-one, each claiming a weapon from the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters. As such, treat this boss battle like you would a typical Deathmatch fight. Calmly attack on each Doc Robot as he appears, being careful of whatever weapon he throws at you. Heal between fights, use items when necessary, and after eight fights, you've won! Note: Doc Robot Flash Man appears in Bass' colors and uses the Bass Buster instead of the Time Stopper due to limitations with the AI programming. Metool Daddy Upon entering the room, it would appear as though you're fighting the Cockroach Twins. Could Dr. Cossack be getting in on the action? However, just as the battle gets underway, the Cockroach Twins get stomped flat by the second biggest Metool you've ever seen! This battle is extremely tricky. Not only are you fighting a giant Metool capable of hiding and shielding itself, but with its immense size, it can easily stomp you into dust! Not only that, but it crashes to the floor so hard, it spawns Metools of random varieties! There's a couple ways you can take on the Metool Daddy. *Counter-intuitively, staying close to him is actually relatively safe. Once he pops up, back away and let him jump. If you time it right, Metool Daddy should more or less hop straight up. Wait until he lands before you get back up against him. *If this feels too risky, you could also try running away from him. This is considerably more risky since he can essentially jump all the way across the arena, but it can work if you're good at dodging his massive hitbox. Either way, fire whatever weapon you happen to have as rapidly as you can while he's exposed and make sure to clear out any Mets wandering your way. (Drill Bomb works wonderfully in both cases.) With any luck, you should be able to beat him without taking too much damage. Dark Man Dark Man. A robot that once framed Proto Man for kidnapping Dr. Light and sending terror into the city. Quite a powerful adversary to be sure. His shots are very powerful and his shield hurts on-contact. Be wary... There really isn't any trick to fighting Dark Man. The best advice is to grab the Proto Upgrade as quickly as possible and try and use charged shots when he throws his shields at you. It is possible to take him down without charged shots or even by using the standard Mega Buster, but quite difficult. Robot Master Rematch Dr. Wily shows his face! Unfortunately, he's not alone... Seems that all those robots you beat earlier during the tournament are a little angry with you and want revenge. Prepare for the longest, most draining battle in the entire game. As with the Doc Robot match earlier, this is just a normal one-on-one duel. Or rather, 46 one-on-one duels. In a row. Luckily, there's a checkpoint after every eight Robot Masters (or the first six, for obvious reasons) in case you do manage to die. On top of that, after beating every Robot Master, you gain their weapon (and keep them if you die, no less!). Use this to your advantage. Gamma It's baaaaack...and badder than ever. The ultimate peacekeeping robot returns, fully powered and once again going against its original intention! What's more, it seems immune to everything you could possibly throw at it! How can you possibly beat such a powerful machine?! In actuality, it's easier than it seems. If you time it just right, you can jump up and avoid damage when Gamma stomps the floor. His beam attacks are also fairly easy to dodge if you're paying attention. The problem comes with doing damage, though. Luckily, everyone's favorite robot of mystery whistles in and drops you a decent hint. Grab a powerful weapon from your massive arsenal and let loose on its lone weakspot! Do enough damage to bring it do its knees, then finish it off with a spin to come out on top! Challenge Battles If certain conditions are met during the Story Mode, you may find yourself fighting three special bosses as well as the normal battles. Enker Not wanting to be outdone by common robots, Mega Man Killer #001 steps into Flash Man's arena to challenge you to a duel! Strategy todo... Punk In an isolated area of Drill Man's stage, a rust-red robot with a rowdy routine raises a ruckus! Strategy todo... Ballade On the crown of Knight Man's citadel lay he who wishes to challenge only the strongest of the strong. Strategy todo... Category:Stages Category:Singleplayer